


10 Moments

by frozencuriosity



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencuriosity/pseuds/frozencuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 overly cute moments that will either make you happy, or want to throw up</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Moments

Most people would think that during winter, it would be almost impossible to not feel cold. Yet somehow, Ryan seemed to be an exception to this and was not bothered by the cold at all. He believed that the heater didn’t need to be turned on, and this bothered Brendon. He was extremely cold, and had been since the weather had started getting colder. No matter how hard he tried to get Ryan to turn the heater on, he would not budge. So to Brendon, the only reasonable solution was to turn himself into a blanket burrito.

Today was an especially cold day, and Ryan still refused to turn the heater on. Ryan was curled up on the couch with a book. He didn't take notice of Brendon, who was sitting beside him with every blanket he could find in their apartment. Even with all the blankets wrapped around himself, Brendon was still shivering. 

So, to warm himself up, Brendon moved so that he was as close to Ryan as possible. Ryan, who finally took notice of him, put his book down, and wrapped his arms around Brendon, pulling him closer in the process. “I’m going to take a stab in the dark, and say that you’re cold?” Ryan laughed as Brendon snuggled as close as possible. In response to his question, Brendon nodded and Ryan felt just a little bit of guilt. It was sort of his fault, considering he refused to turn the heater on. 

“I was thinking about turning the heater on, I was starting to get cold”. Ryan was obviously lying and Brendon looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. 

“Wait a little bit, it’s warmer like this”. Brendon nuzzled his head into Ryan’s neck, and smiled when he realised that even though it most likely wouldn’t get turned on, Brendon had technically won.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if that was bad. It's been a long time since I've written anything, so I'm a little bit rusty.  
> I really hope you liked it a little bit c:


End file.
